


For Argument's Sake

by danfaz94



Series: Spander Drabble [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Bottom Xander Harris, Closeted Character, Drabble, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Nudity, Top Spike (BtVS), Vampires, Xander Harris-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danfaz94/pseuds/danfaz94
Summary: Xander Harris and Spike don't have a typical romance. They see each other in secret, which can sometimes lead to tension. One night they have a lover's squabble whilst at Spike's crypt, but is this enough to cause any real damage for the star-crossed lovers? *Harmless drabble.*





	For Argument's Sake

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place sometime during Season 4 in an alternate canon in which Xander is gay and in a relationship with Spike. They have been seeing each other in secret for at least a few months by the time this story starts.

Xander Harris still couldn’t believe how happy he was whenever he was spending time with Spike. Since leaving high school, his life seemed to be going in a downward spiral – he’d had an array of terrible, low-paying jobs and he felt like a failure for not going to college like his other friends. Plus, there was the fact that he was now living in his parent’s basement. However, his unexpected relationship with Spike had reignited his passion for living.

Dating a vampire certainly wreaked havoc with one’s body clock, but the positives outweighed the negatives as far as Xander was concerned. Being with Spike the last few months, no matter how secretly they’d had to hide their liaisons, had given him a sense of purpose – the likes of which he would never have thought possible before. They had met up after sunset, as they always did, and had spent their time going to various local spots. First the mall, then the Espresso Pump, then the Bronze... all the time having to constantly look over their shoulders to make sure that nobody they knew could see them. They also had to time their venture back to Spike’s abode properly in order to avoid Buffy’s patrol schedule.,

Spending time in a crypt was something that Xander had had initial reservations about, but in the few short weeks that Spike had been living there, he’d turned it in quite an adequate living area. There was even a hole in the floor that lead to an underground cavern. It was here that Spike was in the process of furnishing a bedroom. At the moment, there was only a bed – but that’s really all that was necessary

Xander lay on the bed with his head on a pillow as Spike sat nearby and gently stroked his leg. They were both naked, the initial bashfulness having completely worn off by now and so clothes were seen as a hindrance. The two men had stripped off almost immediately upon entering the room and were now enjoying the quiet relaxation that came with post-coital bliss.

‘I hope Buffy was okay tonight,’ Xander said, voicing a concern he’d had for a while. ‘I’ve haven’t exactly had my best Scooby head on lately... you know, had my mind kind of elsewhere.’

‘She can handler herself,’ Spike pointed out.

‘Oh, I know. I mean, it’s not like I can be much of much use really, but... you know, I usually offer up my support more than I have been. Kind of been neglecting that since.... well...’ 

‘Since you’ve been shagging me?’ Spike finished for him.

‘Ah, my boyfriend the poet.’ He flashed a smirk at the vampire. ‘Ever such a way with words.’

‘Hey, I speak the truth. I mean, we could do more than... this. We could patrol with her... go to the Scooby meetings together... actually hang out places with all of them. But I guess doing it in secret is all fine and dandy.’

Xander didn’t know if he was imagining it, but he felt a certain passive aggressive undercurrent in Spike’s tone. He also saw that he had a somewhat deflated expression, so reached across and squeezed his hand. ‘You’re not mad at me, are you?’

‘Of course not... I would just rather not have to continue being so sneaky about everything. Would it really be so bad if Buffy and the superfriends knew out about us?’<.p>

Xander leaned in closer. ‘Look... it’s not like I don’t want my friends to find out eventually...’ He thought about it for a second before he could form the right words. ‘Buffy and Willow are my best friends, and I really want to share with them that I have this whole new... **amazing** thing in my life. But... I just sort of like having something that’s just, you know, mine. Does that make sense?’

Spike gave him a small smile. ‘You’re a bloody idiot... but you’re cute.’

‘Err, I think you’ll find the correct term is nummy treat.’

The two shared a small chuckle and then kissed softly.

‘What about your mum and dad?’

‘What about them?’

‘Come on, Xan. You know what I’m getting at.’

Xander sighed. ‘Yes, I’ll tell them... eventually. Once I’m, you know, out of their basement. My dad will no doubt flip, you know that?’

‘Since when did that tossbag’s opinion matter?’

‘I doesn’t, but... well, I’d rather avoid an argument.’

Spike’s eyes lingered on a bruise Xander was sporting on his lower back, then lingered to another one on his shoulder. ‘Not like things are so peachy now. I don’t see what difference him finding out you’re a poofter would make.’

Xander shifted nervously and turned his head away. ‘Can we... can we not do this right now?’

‘Sure, let’s go back to pretending what we have is normal.’

‘What we have **is** normal.’

‘Then why all the secrecy, eh?’

Xander let out a groan of frustration. ‘Because... you know what, I don’t wanna do this.’ He got out of bed and went about retrieving his boxer-shorts from the floor. ‘I can see where this is going.’

Spike watched him getting dressed and rolled his eyes. ‘Don’t do this, you drama queen. Get back into bed and stop being a wanker.’

Xander stopped what he was doing and glared at Spike. ‘You know, those aren’t exactly terms of endearment. Anyway, there’s an early Scooby meeting tomorrow. I should probably try to sleep at some point in the next hour.’

‘Oh, that’s right, go back home to that dank pit of yours. You can keep yourself warm. Well, once daddy’s through throttling you – should be on his last bottle by now, shouldn’t he?’

‘Do you enjoy that? Making me feel worse about myself?’

‘Of course I bloody don’t,’ Spike spat, leaping to his feet. He grabbed Xander and pulled him close. ‘Look, I just get annoyed. I’m crazy about you, you stupid git.’

Xander couldn’t help but smile. ‘Well, I’m kind of fond of you, too.’

Spike grinned. ‘Yeah, I kind of got that... you know, that stuff you were doing on your knees earlier – really should your appreciation then.’ He gave him a gentle peck on the forehead. ‘Now come on, don’t do anything rash. Get your clothes of and get back into bed.’

He did so and in no time at all the two of them were under the covers together. Xander took on his favourite position as Spike’s little spoon. The vampire put his arm around him and affectionately kissed the back of his neck.

‘Tomorrow, let’s try not arguing,’ Spike suggested. 

Xander laughed. ‘Well now, where’s the fun in that?’


End file.
